Who is Are You?
by ANW2004
Summary: The Story About the First Way For Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton Finding a Cat Who Lost in Florida and The Journey Began A lot of Day.
1. Who is Are You?

**This is a Start of a Story**

in a Time Lasping Mountain and Some World of History The Opening Is Coolest Thing Ever

"Who is Are You?!" Jack Shouted

"What the?" MacGyver Said as he Scared

"However is You?" Jack Asked

"Where's my Cat!" MacGyver Answered

"He's in Somewhere in Florida" Jack Said as He Is Frowny

"Me too" MacGyver Said and It Will Find it.


	2. The Journey Begins

Meanwhile at a North Way

"Oh My Goodness it's Getting Cold out There!" Jack Said

"I Will Find That Cat!" MacGyver Yelled at Him

"Be Quitet MacGyver I'm Walking with Him!" Jack Said

"I Will" MacGyver Said

later at South Roads 3:40 PM

"I'm Going Sure" Jack Said

"What Me?" MacGyver Asked

"It's Orange Cat In a Florida!" Jack Answered To MacGyver

"How Are They?" MacGyver Said

Meanwhile at West Coast Grass fields

MacGyver and Jack Finding a Cat in a Florida in it's Way

"We're Looking for This" MacGyver Shouted

"Where's a Cat!" Jack Said


	3. We Found a Cat

Meanwhile at East

"Come on Jack! We're Almost There!" MacGyver Shouted

"I'm Getting Close to Florida" Jack Said

"I'm Getting There!" MacGyver Said

"Come on MacGyver!" Jack Dalton Said but his Hat Grabbed To its Hand

at Florida He's Looking for a Cat

"I'm Here!" MacGyver Said

"We Made it" Jack Said

"I Did it" MacGyver Shouted

He Picks a Cat Up

"Awwww My Cat!" MacGyver Said to a Cat

A Cat Meows

"I'm Happy Hopefully you Get Back Here" Jack Said

At Portland Oregon

"Here is a Great Cat Carrier" MacGyver Said "That's What I Found!"

"He Found it" Jack Dalton Said "I'm Sure I Think So Too!"

"Even I Know!" MacGyver Said But He's Joked About It

at Philadelphia

"Here! You Stay in Cat Carrier I'll Hold on to you!" MacGyver Said He Picked a Cat Carrier Up and Starts Walking to Find Way Back

"Let's Go!" Jack Said

at Way at Bedroom

"Good Kitty Now Here You Go!" MacGyver Said "I Just Petted You Boy!"

"Finally!" Jack Said "Thank You for Saving a Cat's Life"

"Yeah" MacGyver Nodded.


	4. Hungry for A Day

MacGyver is Pleaded a Hand Folding a Thumb

"Ouch" MacGyver Emitted Pain Noise "My Stomach!"

"What's Wrong with Him?" Jack Said "Are you Hungry?"

"Yeah I do" MacGyver Said

But Later at Living Room a Cat Layed in Couch He Felt He's Tired of A Pet

But MacGyver's Stomach Growl are Heard on a Cat's Ear

"Mostly" Jack Said "He Cooking a Soup in a Microwave"

"How Here" MacGyver Said Totally in a Bed

"I Know Buddy It's Gonna Be Hungry!" Jack Said as He Looks at Him

2 Years Later.

"What's Finished The Soup" Jack Said

"It Tastes Good!" MacGyver Said He's Happy

"Let's Go Find a Swiss Army Knife" He Said

MacGyver Found It in a Kitchen

"Ha Ha! I Fount Swiss Army Knife!" MacGyver Said Happily

56 Hours Later

He Felt He's Tired and Sleepy He's Sleepiness of Night and He Sleeps in a Bed

but this Morning He Felt Awake

"I Only I Had Painful Stomach After I Hit in a Floor" MacGyver Cried

He Yelled in a Bedroom and Jack Runs to Bedroom

"Oh My Gosh! What Happened!" Jack Dalton Shouted

"Oh My Goodness I Want to Cure It!" MacGyver is Crying

"Awww Don't Worry MacGyver He Will Find it" Jack Cried

Jack Walked To a Kitchen.


	5. What HappenedFinale

MacGyver Waited on Way

Stomach's Growling

"Oh No!" MacGyver Cried "My Stomach's Loud!"

But Jack Give MacGyver for His Cure

7 Minutes Later!

MacGyver Woke Up To His Stomachache Again

MacGyver Screams of a Painful Way

"What is That?" Jack Said "Is That a Cat?"

"No!" A Cat has a Speak Audio on it "It's MacGyver.. Screaming!"

Jack Looks At MacGyver

"It's Okay! I Hope You Feel Better" Jack Dalton Said As He Cried

"Me Too" MacGyver Said But He Holds a Tummy and Growls But He Moans and Groans.

Later

MacGyver and Jack Went on a Journey as They Made it

"Where's Pete?" MacGyver Shouted

But the Bear is Roaring.

"Run!" Jack Said

MacGyver and Jack Get Chase by a Bear

and He Goes Later

He Found Pete Thornton!

"What's Up" Pete Said "I'm Pete Thornton. How Did I Do?"

"Look! It's a Flag!" MacGyver Said

"Thank You" Jack Said

"You're Welcome" MacGyver Said

"Well Let's Go" Pete Thornton Looked Happy

At Living Room on Their Time Just a Cat Laying in a Couch

"Oh Boy! My Cats are Ready to Eat" MacGyver Said

"Here We Go Kitty!" Jack Dalton Said Happily

Cat Eats a Wet Cat Food

"Just Like That! How You Go In your Time!" Pete Thornton Looked at It

"Alright. Let's See!" MacGyver Said.

the end.


End file.
